


Content

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [8]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Russia, it is not so bad as long as they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

“Inaho,” Slaine suddenly says, soft breath coming out as white fog, “Do you know how to dance?”

Blinking at the question, Inaho watches as Slaine holds a hand out toward him without waiting for an answer, a small smile tugging on his frost-nipped lips. Inaho slowly takes Slaine's hand, staying quiet as the other laces their fingers together, and instinctively presses his free hand to Slaine's shoulder when the blond takes his waist.

 _He's warm,_ Inaho thinks, tightening his grip on Slaine's hand just a bit more. He looks up slightly, meeting the blond's teal eyes, and offers him the smallest of smiles, _I'm glad I decided to come here._

Russia is not so bad, even out in the middle of some snow covered field, as long as Slaine is at his side.

“You know proper posture,” Slaine muses, breath warm against Inaho's cheek, “What about basic moves?”

“I know some,” Inaho says truthfully, mirroring the other when he takes a step backward, “Won't it be hard to dance in the snow?”

Slaine takes a moment to respond, smile turning into a playful smirk. “I'll catch you if you slip,” he teases, voice soft, breath still warm and ticklish against Inaho's frost-bitten cheek. His eyes do not leave Inaho's as he takes another step backward, and then to the left, and he eventually relaxes back into an easy, loving smile once he sees Inaho will have no problem keeping up with these basic steps.

The snow is hard, and is indeed a bit slippery; Slaine tightens his grip whenever Inaho almost slips, and tries to navigate them away from any icy puddles. The steps are easy enough, slow enough that Inaho finds himself able to keep his gaze on Slaine rather than his own feet, finds that his own lips relax into a small grin.

_Russia isn't so bad._

It snowed last night, and the night before. Snowed enough that Slaine wanted to bring him to this field, which is glistening, shimmering white.

“ _Isn't it beautiful?” Slaine had asked, “When I lived here, I would spent most of my free time in this field.”_

And, now, it is covered in the shining white snow that Slaine is so fond of.

Inaho breathes out softly, breath somewhat shaky in the cold. Slaine's grip tightens suddenly, causing the brunet to glance downward. There only lies snow beneath them.

_No ice.. Why is he.. –_

He inhales sharply when his footing is knocked out from under him, and for a few seconds, he falls. Then, he is caught just as quickly, and finds Slaine grinning down at him. “Slaine,” he whispers, frowning somewhat up at his boyfriend, “You are aware that if you messed up, I could have fallen.”

“Fully,” Slaine murmurs, showing no sign of shame or guilt at the stunt. His pride only swells when Inaho tightens his own grip on his shoulder, and he easily helps the brunet back up to his feet. “I was right to assume you've never been dipped before,” he hums, pleased with himself.

“I've never had to dance formally before,” Inaho mumbles, cheeks now dusted red from the sudden rush.

It does not help that it is only about twenty degrees outside.

Adjusting himself, Inaho slowly pulls his hands away from the blond.

Slaine freezes upon seeing the frown that starts to spread across Inaho's features, and his heart sinks. “W.. wait, you aren't angry, are..–”

He _yelps_ when Inaho pulls him down into a tight, clumsy hug. His head hits what he assumes to be Inaho's head, and his hands and fingers are assaulted by cold, sharp pin-pricks.

“I can perform take downs, too, you know,” Inaho whispers into the blond's ear, smiling when he hears Slaine's breath hitch.

“ _Jerk_ ,” Slaine hisses, face crimson when he pulls away just enough to look at Inaho's smug face, “I did _not_ take you down.” He rests his arms in the snow, holding himself up just enough that it is not straining Inaho's grip on him.

“That's debatable,” Inaho murmurs, catching Slaine's teal eyes. His features soften considerably, and something lights within his brown eyes. “.. Slaine,” he murmurs, pulling him down, “Kiss me.”

“K–..”

Inaho presses their lips together before Slaine can finish speaking.

* * *

 

Entering the large room with two bowls of popcorn held against his chest, Calm slowly walks over to Nina and Inko, handing them a bowl each before he plops himself down on the sofa between them. “I can't believe she has a movie theatre in her basement,” he murmurs to no one in particular, pulling out a small package of chocolate from his pocket.

“At least we can watch movies in a nice setting,” Nina points out, smiling somewhat as she slowly chews on some popcorn.

“There's also caramel corn in a tin above the fridge,” Calm offers, gaze flickering to the quiet black haired girl at his side. “Something wrong, Inko?”

“Inaho and Slaine have been gone for longer than they said they would be..” Inko murmurs, a frown flickering across her features.

Calm shrugs, not looking that concerned. “Slaine said the field was a few ways away..” he points out, gently pulling at the chocolate's wrapper, “And you know how Inaho is with the cold. Wouldn't be surprised if they took a few breaks along the way.” He smiles a bit teasingly, biting off a small piece, “Plus, Slaine was _very_ insistent that we don't disturb them..”

“Ugh,” Inko groans inwardly, throwing a handful of popcorn at the blond, “You know that isn't what he meant.”

Calm chuckles, and starts to pick up each piece individually, eating them slowly.

“They have their cellphones. If anything happens, they'll call us,” Nina offers helpfully, leaning forward to grin at her best friend, “There's nothing to worry about.”

* * *

 

After Inaho's little stunt, Slaine had managed to lead them back to the courtyard behind Asseylum's manor and out of the forest – his cheeks are still burning in slight embarrassment, while Inaho does not seem the least bit flustered. They are sitting on a small bench, Inaho gathering what energy and warmth he lost on the journey back.

“I can't believe you,” Slaine mumbles, “Suddenly kissing me in the snow.. you really _are_ insane. And I thought you hated the snow.”

“I love you,” Inaho offers, raising his head just enough to find Slaine gazing at him in a fluster. He smiles at the blond somewhat, pleased with his ability to make the other blush. He leans up and brushes their lips together, repeating, “I love you enough to disregard the snow.”

Slaine's face flushes crimson. “I.. I love you, too, Inaho,” he murmurs against the brunet's lips, pressing their lips together just for a second.

The three words are rarely said, and are always said when they are alone with each other – they still manage to elicit the same, cute reaction from Slaine every time. And even though they rarely say it, Inaho firmly believes Slaine deserves every ounce of love he has to offer.

Inaho pulls away slightly, brown carefully flickering upward to meet embarrassed teal. “I enjoyed myself today,” he says, adjusting himself so that their foreheads are somewhat touching.

_Even though it was cold, because I was with you.._

“You enjoyed wrestling me in the snow for kisses, you mean,” Slaine mumbles teasingly, relaxing enough to smile at the brunet. He hums softly, smile widening just a bit, “I enjoyed today, too.”

* * *

 

“Ah, they're back! See? Totally fine,” the couple hear upon entering the room.

They find Calm smiling at Inko, who is frowning at him in an attempt to quiet him down. The trio are still sitting on the sofa, though Nina has migrated from Calm's side to Inko's, probably in an attempt to soothe her when she started to worry.

Calm beckons Inaho and Slaine over, smiling now at them instead, “She was worried. I told her you two were _busy_.”

Slaine's face goes red. “We were _dancing_!” he hisses, still not quite used to Calm's teasing, and still obviously very easily flustered.

Inaho takes the small bowl of popcorn that is offered to them in Slaine's stead, and offers no verbal response to the comment.

Slaine allows Inaho to pull him wordlessly down onto his lap, though he continues to frown at the younger blond, cheeks once again heavy with a blush.

“What are we going to watch?” Inaho asks, easily shifting the subject.

“We couldn't decide between ' _The Lion King_ ' or ' _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ ',” Nina says, smiling sheepishly at the duo, “Maybe you could offer your votes?”

“The Hunchback of Notre Dame,” Inaho and Slaine both say, causing Nina to giggle softly.

She gets up and approaches a small shelf full of DVDs, and starts to look for the right one.

Inko leans forward to look past Calm, and smiles slightly upon seeing the two settle down rather comfortably.

_They aren't so reserved around us anymore._

“I didn't know you could dance, Slaine.”

“I had to teach _her_ ,” Slaine answers with a tiny smile, “They were basic moves. Even Inaho could dance to them.” At this, he turns his head just enough to gaze at the brunet, who remains quiet at that comment as well.

“I see,” Inko murmurs, smile softening. Slaine talks with them more, now, and often does not hold back as much.

It is.. _nice_. Inaho is happy, and Slaine is obviously content..

Inko leans back and exhales quietly in relief, glad that the two of them are okay and not frozen somewhere in the woods.

Nina returns after another minute, and sits herself back down beside the other girl, a controller in hand, “Is everyone ready?”

“Mm.”

“Yup.”

“Yeah.”

Inaho's grip tightens on the blond somewhat when Slaine gently takes the bowl away from him. Though he remains ever quiet still, a small smile starts to tug on his lips.


End file.
